Borrar.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Lain) Lain escribe a cerca de 'su' vida, una vida con una familia, una vida con amigos... una vida que no existe. AUTOR: Melange. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Borrar.  
  
Por: Melange.  
  
(melange@infanity.net)  
  
  
  
Hoy. Salí con mi familia.  
  
Nos dirigimos a la playa. Todos nosotros juntos.  
  
Nos fuimos a la hora en que regularmente voy al colegio.  
  
Mi madre preparó el almuerzo de cada uno de nosotros: mi padre, Mika y yo.  
  
En la playa el clima era bueno.  
  
Me puse mi traje de baño y caminé en el agua del mar; Mika me acompañó. Jugamos felizmen- 'No.'  
  
Mika lo hacía apropósito. Salpicaba agua en mis ojos. Estaba muy molesta y la empu- 'No. No fue así.'  
  
Estaba deprimida. Y lloré.  
  
Mi madre corrió hacia mí. Me abrazó y trató de calmarme. Mi padre regañó a Mika por haberlo hecho apropósito. Después de un momento, me sentí mejo- 'No.'  
  
A mi madre no le interesaba. Se sentó ahí, fríamente.  
  
Mi padre leía el periódico.  
  
Mika se burlaba de mí.  
  
Me sentí miserable. No le importo a mi familia.  
  
Soy ignorada. Incluso cuando vamos a la playa todos jun- 'No. Nunca estuvimos juntos.'  
  
Hoy. Yo fui sola.  
  
Fui a la playa. Sola.  
  
En la playa, encontré caracoles y  
  
'Espera. Eso nunca sucedió.'  
  
*BORRAR*  
  
Hoy. Recibí una carta.  
  
Estaba en mi casillero. Alguien la puso allí.  
  
Era una linda carta de am- 'No, no lo era.'  
  
Estaba envuelta en papel café.  
  
Reika y Juri me vieron. Dijeron que era una carta de amor.  
  
Yo estaba muy avergonzada.  
  
Alice reía porque le parecían infantiles.  
  
En ese momento sonó la campana. Así que nosotras- 'No. Alice Reika y Juri nunca estuvieron ahí.'  
  
Hoy. Llegó una carta.  
  
Alguien la dejó en mi casillero.  
  
Yo estaba sola cuando la abrí.  
  
Adentro había un pedazo de- 'No.'  
  
Era un regalo. Nunca creí recibir un rega- 'No. Estaba equivocada.'  
  
No había nada dentro de ella.  
  
Era un sobre vacío.  
  
Hoy. Recibí un sobre vacío.  
  
Al menos, mi nombre estaba escrito en él.  
  
Al menos tenía mi dirección escrit- 'No. Eso no es cierto.'  
  
No había nada en él.  
  
Era un sobre ordinario sin nada escrito.  
  
Hoy recibí un sobre en blan- 'Espera. Eso era mentira.'  
  
Hoy. Nunca recibí nada.  
  
Abrí mi casillero y nada había ahí.  
  
Saqué los libros de mi siguiente clase y  
  
'Alto.  
  
Eso nunca sucedió.'  
  
*BORRAR*  
  
Hoy. Fui con Shibuya.  
  
Me encontré con Taro.  
  
Fui a ver una película.  
  
La película. Se llamab- 'Espera. No había ninguna película.'  
  
Taro y yo fuimos a una cafetería.  
  
Era famosa por sus malteadas.  
  
Taro ordenó una.  
  
Yo no ordené nada.  
  
No me gusta la leche.  
  
A Taro parecía gustarle. Dice que le gusta- 'Él no dijo nada.'  
  
Él no estuvo ahí.  
  
No fui con Shibuya ni nadie.  
  
Hoy. Fui con Shibuya. Sola.  
  
No sé cómo llegué ahí.  
  
No encontré a nadie.  
  
No hablé con nadie.  
  
Sólo caminé sola.  
  
A veces me siento y observo a la gente cruzar la calle.  
  
Algunos de ellos se ven ocupados.  
  
Algunos de ellos se ven felices- 'No, no es cierto.'  
  
Estaban gritando.  
  
Las luces del tráfico funcionaban mal.  
  
Hubo un accidente.  
  
Había sangre.  
  
En el suelo. En los cuerpos. En las sombras.  
  
No podía creer lo que veía- 'Gomen. Mentí.'  
  
No lo vi.  
  
Cerré los ojos.  
  
Tenía miedo.  
  
Más allá del ruido y las sirenas de las ambulancias, podía escuchar- 'No escuché nada.'  
  
No hubo ningún accidente.  
  
No hubo ningún auto.  
  
No hubo gente.  
  
Hoy. Fui con Shibuya.  
  
El lugar estaba desierto.  
  
Los altos edificios estaban en completo silencio.  
  
Nadie estaba ahí.  
  
Sólo yo.  
  
Al menos, sé que estuve ahí.  
  
Aunque nadie estaba con Shibuya, yo sí estaba- 'No estuve ahí.'  
  
No estuve con Shibuya.  
  
Nunca estuve con Shibuya.  
  
Nunca fui porque  
  
'No existo.'  
  
*BORRAR*  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
